Ben Tennyson (Chrono Wars)
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson (born December 27, 1993) is a human from the planet Earth in Ben 10: Chrono Wars who wields the Nexomnitrix (formerly the Omnitrix). Appearance Ben has long, shaggy, unkempt brown hair, green eyes. His clothing changes throughout the series, but he usually wears baggy shirts with the colors green, white, and black with the number 10. He wears black pants with black shoes. Ben wears the Nexomnitrix on his left wrist. Personality At 13 years old, initially cocky, childish, and arrogant, Ben's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. At 18 years old, Ben has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values – aspects condemned by Azmuth, yet commended by others – sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it (most remarkably Vilgax). Professor Paradox has praised Ben's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. History Time's Calling Young Ben Tennyson was saving a bunch of tourists as XLR8. That's when the Circus Freak Trio comes through a purple portal and attacks Ben. XLR8 times out and Ben activates the Omnitrix again, turning into Eye Guy. Eye Guy attempts to fight the Circus Freak Trio, but ends up defeated. Elsewhere, older Ben is flying through space with Gwen, Kevin, and Rook to find a DNA sample that the Nexomnitrix was alerting them about. Kevin complains, and Ben threatens to throw Kevin off the ship, much to Rook and Gwen's surprise. Another purple portal opens, and Ben transforms into Atomix to stop it. Before Atomix finishes closing it, Young Ben flies out. Noticing him, Teen Ben demands Kevin to catch him. Kevin catches him inside the jet, and Young Ben explains everything. The truck instantly turns around and goes to Earth, where part of it is purple. Young Ben suspects Eon, while Teen Ben suspects Dr. Psychobos. The team arrive on Earth, where a purple wave is consuming the outskirts of Bellwood. Teen Ben transforms into Terraspin to try and stop the wave, while Young Ben transforms into XLR8 and evacuated the town. Rook and Kevin help Young Ben while Gwen helps Teen Ben. Gwen and Terraspin blow at the wave, to no effect. Albedo then leaps out of the wave with a small device. He presses the device against Terraspin's Omnitrix symbol, and a wave of light stops the wave. Terraspin transforms into Fasttrack. Fasttrack and Gwen lunge at Albedo. Albedo ducks into another portal, and the Ben's transform back. Grandpa Max rings over Ben's Nexomnitrix, alerting him of a Code Red. Rook transports their vehicles to their position. Ben and Rook hop in their Time Cycles, while Kevin, Gwen, and Young Ben hop inside Kevin's car. Back at Plumber HQ, Grandpa Max, Magister Patelliday, and lots of other Plumbers are fighting off a giant tentacle coming from a purple portal. Young Ben transforms into Way Big, but the creature knocks him into a wall. Teen Ben transforms into Goop. Goop holds in place. Gwen uses her mana to help, Kevin absorbs the ground material to help, Rook ties it up with his Proto-Tool, and Way Big grabs it from the top. Seeing that they have a firm grip on it, Grandpa Max activates the defenses and the monster is beat. Grandpa Max notices Young Ben and demands an explanation. Young Ben and Teen Ben explain to him and Teen Ben gives Young Ben a tour of Plumber Base. Professor Paradox appears, telling the Ben's that there is another threat to time coming, and that they are going to need more than the good Ben's. They need all of the good Omnitrix wielders. Both Ben's gasp at the outcome. The Space of Fanfiction Gwen and Teen Ben are out taking Young Ben to the Sumo Supreme Slammers Store. Powers and Abilities *Nexo'mnitrix-' Ben wields the Nexomnitrix, rumored to be the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. Ben has complete mastery over the device and all of his transformations. He is very intuitive, using whatever he is given in almost any moment to his advantage. When he was younger, he would often become a different transformation than what he originally intended to use, but found ways to make them useful most of the time. *'Photographic Memory-' He has some form of photographic memory. *'Combative Skills-' He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, and has held his own with skilled fighters even in his human form. He is never shown using any specific fighting style, but uses freestyle, which helps him to be unpredictable when in a fight. *'Weaponry Skills- '''He has exceptional marksmanship with an assortment of weapons, most likely due to his experience with using transformations with projectiles. Weaknesses *'Human Weaknesses- 'Ben may be a smart, skilled fighter, but without his transformations he is still just a human. If he is caught off guard or can't react fast enough to an attack, he could potentially be killed. His failsafe prevents him from dying, but enemies can still bypass this. *'Transformation Weaknesses-''' If one of his transformations is susceptible to a particular attack, he also has a risk of being defeated or even dying if he is exposed to it. *'''Illness- '''If Ben falls ill in his human form, his transformations are also affected by the illness. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Teenagers Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Tennyson Family Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Students Category:Omnitrix Wielders